1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input device, and more particularly, to an input device having a mineral button unit, and to a mobile device implementing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, key buttons of current mobile devices are formed of a plastic or metallic material. However, recently mobile device users have demanded designs that focus on making a mobile device that is more aesthetically pleasing. One area that has not received much focus is that of providing a functional, but aesthetically pleasing input device for a mobile device.